Halloween Hunt
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Naru thought that this case was not going to be as bad as the other oh was he wrong. Calling his cousin Gwen was the first mistake he made after noticing that she had investigated the same place before but the was no written report on what happen so he wanted to see if she would like to come and help which only put her and everyone else in danger.
1. The first Attack

**Me: hello everyone. Sorry i have not posted in a long time I have been every busy with work but I got some free time so I thought I that i would post a Halloween special story for my favorite show Ghost Hunt**

**Mizu: that and she has also been watching Ghost Adventures and scary movies.**

**Me: I can't help it Mizu it is almost Halloween and i am pumped up more than I have ever been**

**Mizu: or is because you get to hang out with friends and watch scary movies like 'Annabell' and anything else**

**Me: pretty much you know I have never really spent time with my friends around Halloween time**

**Mizu: I know *sighs* anyways please enjoy this story that Rosalen might not finish like that others**

**Me: hey now I will finish this one because it is going to be a short story**

**Mizu: sure it is Rosa. Oh and Rosalen-sama does not own any of the characters in Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Me and Mai went to take temperature readings in a room a couple of rooms down from the base where the guys where setting up.

"Mai what is the reading in this room," I asked looking around from where I stood by the bathroom that is by the front door.

"72.5," Mai wrote it down on the clip board and picked up the reader. At that time I felt a chill go up my snipe and looked to my right into the bathroom.

"Are you sure it feels..." I froze up and Mai stood there watching me with her eyes widen and then the next thing I knew she screamed and I was pulled into the bathroom where the door slammed shut and I black out.

I bet you are lost by now and wondering who I am. My name is Gwen McCoin, my hair is waist length and blood red. I also have dark blue eyes that stand out against my palish skin. I was called to help SPR because Naru thought I could help with this kind of case. Oh let me explain that also.

A couple of day ago Naru got a phone call asking to take a case on a hotel that is said to be hunted. He declined it at first until three people from the same hotel came the same day and asked if he could look into it. The last person was the owner of the building and was every concerned about the safety of his customers and employees that he even closed down the building because it was getting really bad. So Naru took the case and as he looked at the file he saw that my name was on the list since I had investigated the case as IPD, or International Paranormal Detectives, since I am the founder and half owner. He didn't just call me because I took the case before and reported nothing, which is a lie and didn't want to put it in words, but because I am his cousin on his mother side, not his adopted mother but his really mother.

-flashed back two day ago-

"You want to do what Naru," I yell at the phone as I cooked dinner at my home.

"You don't need to yell Gwen I just wanted to ask a question," Naru growled a little and I just rolled my eyes.

"And what would that be," I stirred what was in the pot in front of me.

"Well I saw that you reported nothing during the case at NightCrow Hotel and thought you would like to come and help us out," Naru stated and I almost dropped my phone into the pot of water in front of me.

"The great Oliver Davis is asking for my help. You are not being made to say that right. Lin isn't blackmailing you," I questioned knowing that Lin would blackmail him.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to join Gwen so you can find out what is going on at the hotel since you didn't find anything and I know how curious you are," Naru stated. I moved the pot off the stove and looked into the din where my older brother, Conner, sat watching TV with his two friend, and also co-workers of IPD, Luke and Ace.

"Naru I will have to see if I can go remember I live with my brother now and I don't think will let me go to the place after what happened last time," I went to the freezer to get something out.

"What happened last time," Naru asked with the hint of concern in his voice. Oh gosh what is the matter with him is he sick or something. No that can't be right it is something else.

"You like someone don't you," I smiled and could feel him jump and blush a little even though we are a couple hundred miles apart.

"No I don't and answer my question," Naru growled trying to hide his emotions.

"I don't like to talk about what happened to me while I was there," I shivered but it didn't go unnoticed by my brother. Conner got up off the sofa and went over to me as i stood with my back turned to him not thinking he saw me shiver but the next thing i knew Conner was taking the phone out of my hand causing me to jump. Then was looked at the called ID and smiled.

"Hey cuz," Conner said cheerfully.

"Oh good I wanted to ask you a question," Naru stated as I tired to grab the phone from him.

"Okay shoot," Conner replied holding me at arm length but then I gave up and crossed my arms in front of my chest and started to pout.

"The owner of NightCrow hotel came in earlier and asked me to investigate. He gave me a folder of what has been happening and all the earlier investigation and I saw that IPD was on the every bottom of the list and I thought, since there was no information reported, that I could ask Gwen to come back and investigate with us," Naru explained as Conner looked at me and began to frown.

"Yeah she can help you," Conner stated just as my mouth dropped open and then he turned around and became serious, "but I have one condition that you must uphold."

"And what would that be Conner," Naru raised a dark eyebrow and looked at the folder laying on his desk.

"You have to make sure she doesn't get really injured there I want you to have Lin watch her. I would not like a repeat of what happened last time and no she will not tell you," Conner lowered his voice to a whisper, "but I will tell you what happened tomorrow."

"Okay," Naru was a little confused then stern, "well tell her that she need to be here at my office at 5 a.m. two days from now do you understand Conner."

"I understand captain see you in two days," Conner smiled and hung up the phone.

-end of Flash back-

* * *

-Mai POV-

After Mai wrote the reading of the temperature on the paper she looked up at Gwen and froze. Standing behind the red head was a dark shadow that she has never seen before. Then she screamed as the figure opened its glowing red eyes and Gwen was pulled into the darkness of the bathroom. The figure disappear as the door slammed shut.

"GWEN," Mai ran to the door and heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mai what is the matter," Monk stopped in the door frame and watched as Mai banged on the door. Naru, Lin, John, and Ayako soon appeared behind him.

"There was a dark figure and then Gwen was pulled into the bathroom," Mai stated trying to hold back tears. Naru looked at Lin and the Chinese man nodded. Lin whistled and his shiki appeared and went straight through the door opening it in a heart beat.

Once the door was Monk flipped on the switch to the bathroom and saw Gwen laying in the middle of the floor not moving at all but was still breathing.

"Miss Matsuzaki did you bring your medical supplies with you," the red head nodded.

"I brought it because I thought that someone might get hurt later on in the case. I didn't think that the first day of the case someone would get injured and it wasn't Mai," Ayako stated and got a glare from the brunette and then left the room to go get it. Monk walked into the bathroom and shivered because the temperature felt colder in there than in the room but still picked Gwen off the floor and saw a dark red little puddle on the ground.

'Conner is going to kill me if he ever finds out about this,' Naru thought and sighed, "Monk take Gwen to base, Mai go with him and do not leave his side. John when we get the cameras out of the car one needs to be set up in this room."

"Yes sir," John stated and walked out of the room back to the car outside to get some more boxes while Monk and Mai took Gwen to the base and both dark haired males stepped out of the room.

"Naru what is on your mind," Lin asked as the teen looked in the room.

"I think I just put Gwen in harms way by having her come back to this place," Naru stated and closed the door, "but she does know what is going on in this building, and Lin," Lin looked at Naru, "you are in charge of Gwen until this case is over with. Conner wants you to do this because he knows your powers are strong enough to protect her."

"But what about you Naru," Lin was about to argue.

"I will be fine but first we need to get everything out of the van so we can get started," Naru walked off.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Halloween Hunt**

**Gwen: Why did my brother have to agree for me to go back**

**Mizu: Maybe it is because he might want you to face you fear**

**Me: That might be true**

**Gwen: Anyways please comment and the next chapter should be up soon**


	2. Back story

**Me: Hello my dear reader. Here is the second chapter.**

**Mizu: That was fast didn't you just post the first chapter last night.**

**Me: Yes and are you done with my Halloween computer wallpaper**

**Mizu: A little creepied out though with the pictures *sends the wallpaper to fb* no more redos Rosa**

**Me: *looks at it* I love it anyways thanks Mizu *changes my wall paper**

**Gwen: that wallpaper is really creepy**

**Me: well Halloween is just around the corner which one of my co-workers wants me to do his make-up for halloween**

**Mizu: that is look**

**Me: I can't wait to do it *happy dance***

**Gwen: well as Rosalen is going crazy she does not own any of the Ghost hunt characters**

**Me: now on to the next episode of Ghost Adventures *giggles***

**Mizu: she is hopeless when it come to Halloween time *sighs***

* * *

John and Monk set up a camera in the room that Gwen was attacked in while said girl was getting treated by Ayako.

"It isn't a major head injury just a little cut but she will be out for a little while because of how hard she hit the floor," Ayako stated patching up the cut.

"At least it isn't serious but what was that thing I saw behind her," Mai asked. No one answered because there was a knock on the door.

"Hello I came to see if everything was okay," a women with shoulder length dark brown hair entered the room and notice Gwen on the sofa, "oh my is she alright," the women said in shock covering her mouth at the same time.

"She will be fine Mrs. Sato," Ayako smiled and Mrs. Sato let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good because I thought the last time Ms. McCoin was here I thought she wasn't going to make it a couple of times." That got Naru's attention really fast.

"Mrs. Sato do you mind me asking you some question for a moment," Naru asked and the women nodded her head.

A while later, after Mai went to the kitchen and made tea for everyone, Naru sat at a table in the middle of the base while Mrs Sato sat across and Lin sat to his right with his laptop.

"I understand that your husband came to us a couple of days ago asking us to investigate your hotel. After looking over the case file I have noticed that you have had numerous investigators come can you tell us why," Naru ask as Lin typed away at his computer.

"Well it all started back when we bought the hotel. Everyone told us that it was haunted but we never believed in ghost, well not until our daughter Rin started to be frightened of coming to help out at the hotel with us," Mrs Sato stated.

"And how long ago was this," Naru questioned.

"About three years ago when my daughter was 13," Mrs. Sato stated.

"Do you mind telling us why she became frightened," Naru asked.

"Well it all started on the day she turned 13. That night after her party my husband and I wanted to help clean up the mess."

-Flash back year years ago-

Rin sat at a table as her parents helped clean up her party. She was reading one of her new books that she got from her grandmother and was really enjoying it.

"Riiiiinnnn," and eerie voice stated behind the girl. She thought it might be one of you cousins playing a trick on her like they always did but when she turned around no one was there but she looked around the room anyways and say a shadow in the corner of the room with glowing red eyes.

Rin stared at it frozen in place watching the figure, "mother do you see that," Rin pointed to the area where the figure was never taking her eyes off of it. Mrs. Sato looked at her daughter then towards where she was pointing and saw nothing.

"Rin dear there is no one there," Mrs. Sato smiled and went back to packing up the cake. Rin looked at her mother in disbelief just for a moment and then turned back and looked at where the figure was but there was no figure.

A couple of days later Rin was in the laundry room helping one of the maids wash bed sheets and fold towels. The maids told Rin that they were heading up to put towels in the rooms and change the bed sheets which left Rin alone in the basement.

Rin was humming a tune to a song that she was listening to before her family came in this morning and then she heard singing coming behind her. She turned and say no one about the singing continued.

"Hello is anyone there," Rin asked and the singing stopped. The air got cold and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Being scared out of her mind her turned her head and say a white figure like and child running towards and then she fell to the ground holding her right side. A few minutes later a maid came down stairs and saw Rin on the floor.

"Rin are you okay," the maid ran over to the girl.

"So much pain," Rin groaned.

"Let me check where it hurt Rin," the maid said and Rin moved her hand so that her could check and what surprise her where three slightly bloody cuts on her side, "Rin did you do this to yourself."

"I would never hurt myself," Rin started cry, "there was a little child." The maid looked at her in shock but still believed the young girl.

"Come on lets get you up stairs and show your mother," the maid helped Rin stand up.

-End of flashback-

"At the time I thought Rin was lying and she was the one to hurt herself but then I got complaints from the customers about random things," Mrs. Sato stated.

"What kind of random things," Naru asked.

"Well I have heard that some of the maids have talked about hearing crying children or babies in empty rooms, also the basement, a dark shadow on the back stair well on the third floor. Some of the investigators said they heard music playing in the ball room and one of them caught a child like shadow in the room," Mrs. Sato stated then thought for a minutes.

"Have you experience anything yourself."

"A couple of months ago I was walking down C hall on the forth floor and I saw a child standing at the end of the hall. It scared me because around the child's neck was a blood stained white ribbon tied into a bow and a major head injury. I got so scared I scream and one of the maids came running out of the nearest room and I told her what I saw but when she looked at the same place the child was gone," Mrs. Sato started to shake a little.

"Was that after you asked IPD the investigate," Naru raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Sato nodded, "okay that will be all then Mrs. Sato thank you for talking to us," Mrs. Sato got up and left the room. Right then Gwen woke up almost falling off the sofa in a panic but Ayako caught her.

"Woah there girly take it easy," Ayako sat her back up and Gwen held her head.

"What happened. All I remember was being in a room with Mai and everything went blank," Gwen stated and looked up at Naru.

"You were pulled into the bathroom and hit your head," Naru stated leaving out the part with the dark shadow which they have all agreed not to say that until they got more information. Gwen sighed and then got up slowly.

"Well I am fine now so lets get started," Gwen headed over to the door only to be stopped by Lin putting a hand on his should. Gwen looked up at him and noticed the concerned look in his eyes.

"You are to stay in the room Gwen," Naru got up and walked towards her, "everyone else will set up a camera and a mics in the places the Mrs. Sato said."

"Mrs. Sato was here," Gwen's dark blue eyes widen.

"She told us what happened three year ago to her daughter," Mai said. Then Gwen glared at Naru and took Lin's hand off off her shoulder.

"You wont get anything out of her. I tried the when I came here and we both almost got hurt," Gwen went over to the sofa and sat down, "but you guys should really go and set up the cameras because once night time comes you will want to record everything that has happened." The red head smiled at everyone in the room who started to get to work. Lin sat down at the table and looked at Gwen for a while wondering what happened last time.

Naru talked with everyone else telling them where to set up the cameras at and then they all left to go set up.

* * *

**Me: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I was think of having a little romance go on between Gwen and Lin because Lin is my favorite character and I don't know why. But tell me what you think if I should do that or not**

**Gwen: *shivers* again why did i even bother to go back to that place**

**Me: because I wrote it**

**Gwen: and this is why I hate you for that Rosalen**

**Mizu: anyways as those to almost start a fight. We hope you have enjoyed the second chapter of Halloween Hunt and hope you read the next chapter that is coming out soon.**

**Me: which I will start on later tonight after I get home from work**


	3. Setting Up

**Me: I am so sorry if this chapter seem shorter than the other two I really did mean it that way *bows***

**Mizu: Rosalen calm down. I don't think the reader really care if the chapter is shorter or not as long as they like it**

**Gwen: that is true Rosalen and I think they will like this chapter. They are starting to get to know what happened to me was I was at NightCrow Hotel**

**Me: true which is the next chapter I am going to make it more interesting *evil smile***

**Gwen: *steps away from me* I don't like that smile**

**Mizu: *sighs and rolls her eyes* you get over the evil smiles and laughs after being with her as long as I have Gwen**

**Me: *pouts* what is that suppose to mean**

**Mizu: Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Ghost hunt characters or we would all be doomed *smile***

**Me: Mizu answer me**

**Mizu: *walks away***

* * *

"Is this a good placement Naru," Mai stated through the walkie talkie while John stood behind her setting up the mic.

"A little more to the right Mai," Mai turned the camera just a little, "that is good now come back to base and get another camera to set up in the next place," Naru stated and Mai turned to John who was smiling.

"Lets get out of this basement it is starting to creep me out just a little," Mai laughed nervously.

"I agree with that," John turned round and opened the door. Mai stopped for a moment felling a chill go up her spin. So she looked around wondering if something was there but not seeing nothing she turned around and walked through the door not realizing something evil was watching them.

* * *

"Okay so we got the basement, first floor B113, the ball room and the third floor stair well," Gwen checked off the camera location on her notepad.

"Where are the other places again Gwen," Monk asked picking up two other cameras while Ayako got the mics since he didn't want her to pick up the heavier things.

"Lets see we have the forth floor C hall that Mrs. Sato said. Then the kitchen where some have stated weird things have been happening and that was before I came her. Finally, two rooms on the second floor, B213 and C226 where maids have heard the most sounds of babies and children crying," Gwen looked up from the notepad at everyone in the room.

"Okay Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki will take the second floor B213 and C226. Mai and John will take the kitchen and the forth floor C hall," everyone nodded and left the room. Naru turned to Gwen who was looking at the screen of the room she was attacked only a few hours ago, "you remember what happened don't you," Gwen jumped at the question and looked at Naru.

"Why don't wouldn't I," Gwen looked at the floor, "it wasn't as bad as last time though," she whispered which didn't go unnoticed by Lin who is sitting in front of her.

Lin has known Gwen as long as he has known Naru. Even as a little kid Gwen had always gone into dangerous places. Though her powers that she has almost match up with Naru's she has been able to control them better than the wrong teen himself. So Lin grew worried of the red head and hearing her say something like that made him became really worried.

"Conner told me a few things that happened the last time you were here Gwen," Naru stated and Gwen's head snapped around towards him and Lin stopped typing turning around and looking at the two. Lin himself didn't even know what Conner told Naru.

"What did he tell you," Gwen shook slightly.

"That you had to go to the hospital after the case was closed for major injuries and over using your power," Naru crossed his arms over if chest, "why is that."

"Why did you over use your abilities Gwen," Lin said in a furious tone and concern written all over his normally stoic face.

"I don't want to talk about it all I know is that I have been afraid of this place ever since but I still really want to unearth the mystery behind what truly happened at this hotel that is what made me really want to come back and if I have you use my powers again to figure it out well I will," Gwen said stubbornly stated crossing her arms and turning away from the guys. Both of the males looked at her in shock and then became piss, or at least Lin did.

"Gwen don't avoid the..." Lin never finished what he was going to say when Mai came yelling over the walkie talkie.

"SOMEONE PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN ME AND JOHN CAN'T GET OUT AND THERE IS SOME PARANORMAL ACTIVITY GOING ON DOWN HERE," Mai yelled. They all looked at each other and then ran out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left it at a cliff hanger**

**Gwen: I hope Mai and John are alright**

**Me: well that will be shown in the next chapter**

**Mizu: sometimes I don't think you have a life Rosalen**

**Me: I do too have a life Mizu *rubs my eyes***

**Gwen: you okay Rosalen**

**Me: yeah just been staring at the computer to longer writing this chapter**

**Mizu: see what I mean Rosalen no life *sicks her tongue out at me*.**

**Me: *glares at Mizu***

**Gwen: I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter of Halloween Hunt. Please tell Rosalen-sama what you think so far.**

**Me: and the next chapter might be up today (since this is getting posted at around 3 am) or tomorrow probably around the same time whenever I have the time to type the next chapter.**

**Mizu: which will be in a moment after this chapter is posted.**

**Me: meany head *throws a pillow at her***


	4. The second attack

**Me: hey guys this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one**

**Mizu: and Rosa had a hard time writing it too**

**Me: *groans* don't remind me Mizu I had writers block since I woke up yesterday morning**

**Mizu: I know you where whining to me all day**

**Me: no I wasn't**

**Mizu: yes you were**

**Me: no**

**Mizu: yes**

**Me: NO**

**Gwen: ANYWAYS *glares at the both of us* I don't think the readers want to read you to fighting**

**Me: sorry *blushes***

**Mizu: Rosalen doesn't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters**

**Me: happy reading**

* * *

Monk was the first one to get to the kitchen followed by Naru and everyone else. Gwen was about to tell Monk not to touch the door but the older male did anyways and once he touched the handle Monk pulled away.

"The handle is freezing but burns," Monk looked at his hand but saw nothing.

"Someone get us out of here I don't think John can hold off the white orbs any longer," Mai shouted through the door.

"Mai hold on we are right here to get you both out of there," Monk shouted back and looked around for something to open the door not seeing a white orb fly through the door and going straight towards him.

"Monk look out," Ayako shouted as the orb went through Takigawa's right shin. He fell to the ground holding his shin asking if it was bleeding or not, which it wasn't. At that moment Lin got ready to use his shiki to help out but Gwen stopped him by raising a hand.

"Let me handle this Lin since I have dealt with these spirits before," Gwen smiled and turned to Naru, "after this is down call Ms. Hara and ask her to come tomorrow we will be needing a medium with us," Gwen walked over to the door and closed her eyes breathing in and out slowly.

"Gwen what do you think you are doing," Lin stated with worry already knowing what the girl was planning on doing.

"Doing my part," she smiled but kept her eyes closed, "Mai I need you and John to stand next to each other."

"What are you planning on doing," Ayako asked.

"Just a little thing I picked up while I was in France a few years ago while learning more about my powers," Gwen smiled and started hum.

Inside the kitchen Mai and John stood back to back trying to ward off the orbs which have now turned red. Mai started to feel panic rise inside her and started to think that they both were not going to get out of this unhurt but then a soft melody filled the room. The red orbs turned back to white and floated up through the ceiling.

Takigawa burst through the door and ran over to Mai and pulled her into a hug, "oh Mai I was worried that you were going to be hurt," the older male started to pet her head lovingly.

"Get off of me Monk I am fine," Mai pushed him away and looked at everyone around her but not seeing Lin or Gwen.

"Don't worry Mai they are okay. Gwen was able to stop the spirits but I still don't know how," Ayako thought trying to think because she has heard that tune before.

"It is a every old way of driving spirits away," John stated, "a melody tune that calms the spirits and keeps them asleep for a few days."

"Yes that is true but as I said a few minutes ago I learned in France a while back," Gwen came walking into the room looking a little drianed with Lin right behind her. Mai went up the girl and bowed.

"Thank you for helping us back there," Mai stood back up and smile.

"It was nothing and there is no need for the bowing Mai. A hand shake or hug will do," Gwen smiled back and then turned back to Naru, "I guess there is one more camera to get set up and then time for dinner," Gwen walked out of the room with Lin on her heels. He wanted to know why she used that power even though he told her before she left to go learn it never to use it and he was also worried about her.

"Does she look really tired so is it just me," Takigawa stated and got a strange look from everyone but Naru.

"Monk and John will go set up the last camera," Naru stated and then turned to the girls to say something.

"We are going to find Mrs. Sato and see if she wants us to help with dinner," Ayako pulled Mai out of the room with her. Naru stood there for a while not moving and looked around getting a feeling of someone watching him.

"Naru are you coming," the teen heard Mai yell and left the room.

* * *

-later that night-

"Has anything shown up on the cameras," Naru looked over Lin's shoulder, already finished eating while the others started to finished there plates..

"Nothing at all," Lin replied.

"I find it odd that we have had two attacks already and once we set up the cameras nothing happens," Monk stated getting a nod from everyone else. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello I came to check on everyone before I left to go home. We are across the street above the flower shop that my sister owns ," Mrs. Sato popped her head in, "and I do apologize that my husband could not make it today."

"We understand he told me that he would not be able to on our first day here," Naru stated going over some temperature readings.

"Yes well sleep well everyone," Mrs. Sato stated and closed the door.

Ten minutes later everyone finished eating. Mai picked up the plates and her and Ayako went to the kitchen to clean them.

"Ms. McCoin I was meaning to ask you about the power you used earlier which can only be used by a few crystals set up in a certain places right," John asked.

"Yes that is true and you can call me Gwen, John," Gwen smiled at the blonde.

"So how did you manage to do it," John questioned raising a blonde eye brow.

"Well when I came here the last time I set up crystals in the areas with the most active areas. I put more than one in the basement and the ball room but when I tired it last time I passed out for two hours and was unable to preform the magic," Gwen scratched her head in embarrassment.

* * *

-With Mai and Ayako-

"You know what Gwen did earlier was pretty cool," Mai stated drying off the plates.

"I know have had heard it before when I was little," Ayako stated then turned towards the girl, "do you know anything about her by any chance."

"Not really. I asked Naru about her and he said she is an old friend of his," Mai replied finishing the last plate, "let's get back to base since we are done I don't want to stay in the kitchen longer than I have to," she chuckled and they left.

Once at base Naru said that it was getting late and that everyone should get some rest since they had a big day of question employees. And so Ayako, Gwen, John and Takigawa went to there room.

"Well good night girls," Gwen stated and once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

"I guess she really was tired," Mai giggled and got under her covers.

"Yeah," Ayako smiled, "goodnight Mai," she turned off the lights and went to they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Now it is time to sleep since I am posting this at 4 a.m. and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Mizu: You look tired**

**Me: Well hank you I also had a fun day hanging out with my friends from work for a little while and plan on going to see Dracula Untold in a couple of day**

**Mizu: that looks like a good movie**

**Me: I think it will be if my friends don't make me sit by my guy crush from work**

**Mizu: oh do tell**

**Me: I rather not**

**Mizu: You will tell me sooner or later *evil smirk***

**Me: I choose later**

**Gwen: Well everyone we hope you enjoyed this chapter of Halloween Hunt please comment and tell Rosalen-sama what you think so far**


	5. Nightmares

**Me: Sorry for posting this chapter late I haven't had inspiration for the pat couple of days**

**Mizu: At least you posted the chapter**

**Me: That is true but still**

**Gwen: I hope this chapter is going to be good**

**Me: oh it will be *evil smile***

**Mizu: *takes a step away from me* okay anyways Rosalen does not own Ghost Hunt enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Mai stood in a room looking around realizing that it wasn't the same room she fell asleep in._

_"This must be a dream," Mai turned around to see if Gene was there but what she saw wasn't him. A guy stood on the bed with a rope around his neck. The scary part was that the man looked like Lin._

_"She never really loved me, that is why she took her own life," dream Lin stated sounding like he had been crying. Mai turned her head to her right and looked in the bathroom that she was standing next to and covered her mouth as she gasped. In the bathroom Gwen laid on the floor bleeding with both of her wrist cut._

_"It is only a dream remember that," Mai felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Gene standing behind her with a smile, "do you remember this room." He asked and Mai looked around again this time seeing Takigawa and Ayako sitting on the bed, where the man hung himself. They were smiling and laughing at each other like couples would always do. Then the door opened and a tall man dressed in black walked in his eyes looked bloodshot. Ayako got up as the man stepped into the room and moved closer to them but Takigawa stood in front of Ayako to shield her._

_"What the hell are you doing here," Takigawa asked glaring at the man in black who looked like Lin._

_"I'm here to take what is mine," Lin pulled out a gun and shout Takigawa in the head. Ayako screamed and fell to her knees crying while the dirty blonde hair man lay in front of her bleeding onto the carpet not noticing Lin looming over her, "and now for you," Ayako looked up in fear and was shot in the head, "if I can't have you no one can," and then he shot himself._

_That part of the dream went black and Mai looked at Gene with tears sliding down her face._

_"That was the room earlier, where Gwen was pulled into the bathroom after the dark figure appeared in the door frame," Mai said and Gene nodded, taking her hand and pulling her towards what looked like a glowing white door. As Gene pushed the door open he disappeared and Mai found herself in a fancy dress and younger maybe the age of seven._

_"Elizabeth dear guess who is coming to the party tonight," an older women that looked like Ayako smiled down at Mai and took her hand as they walked in being greeted by people that Mai did not know at all._

_"Liz," Mai turned around and saw her two best friends and a boy she did not know._

_"You may play your with your friends," Ayako smiled and let go of Mai's hand who ran over to her friends._

_"Hi Conner. Hi Julia." Mai smiled and ran up to her friends, who really looked like a younger version of John and Masako, and stopped in front of the them and looked at the boy, "and who might you be," Mai tilted her head a little and looked at the boy._

_"This is my cousin Kai," Conner gestured to the boy standing next to him. The boy bowed a little a few pieces of black hair falling in front of his face and Mai bowed back. Then Conner smiled a little and said, "he not much of a talker sorry," Conner rubbed the back of his head. Kai looked up at Mai and almost jump out of her sink because the boy looked like Naru._

_"Please to meet you my name is Elizabeth but my friends call Liz," Mai smiled holding out her hand for the boy can shake it but he just stared at it and then back at her, "okay then," Mai's smile drop and she put her hand down._

_-9 years later-_

_Mai sat in front of her vanity and sighed as she mother smiled at her through the mirror while she did her hair._

_"What is the matter dear," Ayako stated worried about her daughter._

_"It's just that Conner and Julie are now dating and Kai left to go back to England two years ago. I feel like the third wheel and..." Mai blush a little and Ayako smiled._

_"And what do I see, are you crushing on Kai," Ayako smile widened as Mai blushed more, "you do have a crush on him, awe my daughter is growing up," Ayako hugged Mai almost making her stop breathing._

_"Mother stop it," Mai lightly pushed her mother away with a smile on her face, "lets get to the party before everyone starts wonder if we are still alive." Mai got up and headed for the door as her mother followed behind her with a sad look of her face._

_"Liz you know not to make jokes like that ever since your father was..." Ayako stopped herself trying not to cry._

_"Sorry mother," Mai stated remembering when they found there father at her aunt's, father's sister, house in the guest room with throat slit open and they found her aunt in the kitchen dead with multiple stab wounds in her chest. A bar tender said that her father called his sister three days before and asked to talk to her and she had to take him to her house because he was so drunk. So joking like that hit hard for both of them._

_When they reached the door to the ball room they looked at each other in confusion._

_"Why is it so quite in there," Mai asked and put her hand on the door and pushed it open the horror they both saw could not be explained._

_Ayako almost passed out from seeing all her friends and family laying on the ground bleeding. But neither one of them moved until they were pushed in by someone and fell into the room._

_"Dear it seems like we missed a few," Mai turned around and to her surprise she saw her cousin, on her father side, Jennifer, who looks like Gwen, and her husband, Richard, who looks like Lin. Gwen wore a white strapless evening silk gown that went down to her ankles but you couldn't tell it was white since it was covered in both and the same went for Lin in a white tux also covered in blood. Their faces and arms were covered in blood but what frightened Mai the most was the blood covered weapons in both of their hands._

_"It seems like we did honey," Lin gave an evil smile. They both didn't notice Ayako trying to get away and until there was a moan from one of the guest, that was still alive, as Ayako bumped into the person._

_"Oh dear, aunty you shouldn't try and run away, but if you want us to have a little fun you may try to run but all the windows and doors are locked," Gwen gave a every evil smile as Ayako got up and started to run, "Richard dear do you mind doing to honors for this one."_

_"I would love you my little kitten," Lin kissed Gwen on the lips and then started to walk towards Ayako dragging a pipe across the floor leaving a trail of blood in its wake._

_Then there was a scream but Mai didn't turn to look as she knew her mother was now dead. She continued to look at Gwen with tears running down her face realizing something, "you were the one to kill my father and your own mother," Mai cried._

_"Yes I was the one to kill them with the help of Richard since we were dating at the time," Gwen smiled as Lin walked up beside her with his bloody pipe on his shoulder._

_"But why would you kill them and why everyone here," Mai asked._

_"Why you ask. Your friends asked the same thing," Gwen pointed to a corner where her and her friends would often meet at these parties. But what Mai saw was something she would never forget. Conner was sitting on the ground had his back on the piller where she think he was murdered against since there is a blood smear going down to where he sat. Then Julia laid on the floor next to him with her head in Conner's lap bleeding from her neck and a couple of stab wounds in her chest. That's when Mai started to cry harder, "but they didn't put up a fight after I killed the boy the girl was easy to kill," the sinful smile came back on Gwen's face._

_"Man you look so sexy when you are like this Jen," Lin pulled Gwen close to him and they started to make out. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked at Mai again, "Jen we must not forget that boy," Lin smiled and looked at the body next to Mai. Mai looked over and gasped laying next to her was Kai/Naru, he laid on his stomach a puddle of blood formed around the top of his head, "I believe he was going to ask you to marry you too Elizabeth," Lin stated as Mai looked at a small black box in his hand._

_"Now dear how should we kill her," Gwen asked and Mai began to shake a little not being able to move out of fear of what was about to happen. The blood covered couple pulled away and Lin made his way over to Mai and grabbed her hair and pulled her up a little showing off her neck._

_"The same way we killed her father, sweetie," Lin stated as Gwen walked over with a knife in her hand. Gwen stopped in front of Mai and leaned over._

_"You had everything and everyone liked you that is the reason we did this," Gwen snarled and the blade touched the tip of Mai's throat and..._

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mai's eyes snapped open and her screamed. Ayako jumped out of be and run over to the girl who would not stop crying.

"Mai wake up," Ayako said and looked at the girl realizing that this is just the labyrinth so Ayako did the only thing she could do. She slapped Mai across the face and the girls eyes focused again.

Upon seeing Ayako Mai sat up in bed and hugged the women while she crying. Gwen still laid in head her eyes slightly dull but looked at Mai with a frown. Then someone knocked on the door making the two girls jump and Gwen to stare blankly at the door.

* * *

**Me: So guys what do you think**

**Mizu&amp;Gwen: *stares at the me and then the chapter***

**Me: *pouts* you guys don't like it**

**Mizu: well it is...um**

**Gwen: I feel sorry for Mai**

**Mai: That dream was horrible *shivers***

**Gwen: They everyone now got to see what happened and what is hunting the Hotel**

**Me: Well at least half of it *evil smile* Mai wasn't the only one to have a dream remember the look Gwen gave to Mai and Ayako**

**Mizu: yes**

**Me: well there is something behind that but everyone might find that out next chapter or the chapter after.**

**Gwen: wow**

**Mizu: Well we all hope you have enjoyed the weird chapter of Halloween Hunt**

**Me: and if you have any ideas on want you like should happen fill free to tell me. Love you guys and thank you for reading**


	6. IPD File

**Me: hey guys wanted to say sorry about the last post. I also i wanted to say that I was trying to get this story before Halloween but seems like that isn't going to happen but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY**

**Mizu: calm down Rosa**

**Me: sorry I'm just really wanting to finish this story**

**Mizu: yes i understand. Anyways it is almost Halloween time hope everyone is going to have fun**

**Me: I will be at work that day *pouts* but i get see all the cute children that come in after they go trick-or-treating**

**Mizu: since you work at a fast-food place**

**Me: yep *smiles***

**Mizu: okay everyone enjoy reading.**

**Me: I'm doing the declaimer this time then. I...**

**Mizu: Rosalen does not own Ghost Hunt**

**Me: Mizu *growls***

**Mizu: mep**

* * *

Takigawa and John entered the room after Ayako let them in. Takigawa was in a panic hoping no one was hurt but upon seeing Mai with tear stained cheek he realized what had happened.

"You okay Mai" the older man asked and walked over to the girl.

"She had a vision of the past what do you think," Gwen stated everyone turning and looked at the girl still laying in bed but they didn't say anything because Naru and Lin came walking in. Naru held a cup of tea in his hands and is still in his clothes from the day before. Gwen stared at Naru and Lin as both males looked at her then at Mai.

"Here," Naru handed Mai the cup of tea while Gwen turned away from everyone and started to snore.

"What is up with that girl," Ayako stated as Mai took a sip of the tea.

"So what happened," Naru asked and sat down at the end of Mai's bed. Mai told everyone about the dreams, telling them that the people looked everyone.

"That is a little mess up don't you think," Takigawa stated getting punch in the arm by Ayako. That's when Gwen sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around the room seeing everyone in there.

"Why is everyone in our room," Gwen cocked her head to the side really confused. Naru shook his head and rolled his eyes as everyone but Lin stared at her in shock.

"You mean you don't remember Mai waking everyone up by screaming," Ayako asked.

"No I heard screaming but I thought it was just in my dream that I had," Gwen closed her eyes really fast and held her head then opened one eye and looked at her cousin, "Naru why are you still in your clothes and what time is it."

"It is 3:33 am," John stated looking at his watch then back at her seeing a shocked look cross her face, "what is the matter Ms. Gwen."

"Shhhhhh just listen," Gwen put one finger over her lips as everyone got silent. The next thing they knew there was moaning and footsteps coming from the hallway and the lights flickered then went out. A couple of screams and then a load crashing sound inside the room and an even loader crash came from the hallway then the lights came back on. Gwen sat in the corner with Mai laying on the floor next to her and there was something written above them in blood.

"'One of these two girls will be my next pray and no one can stop me from taking her', What the hell," Takigawa stated and looked at the two dazed girls. Ayako and John ran over to them to see if they were okay.

"Takigawa look after the girls for a while we might need to put charms up in this room," Naru stated and then looked at Gwen, "you need to tell us what happened here last time and what just happened before we continue because if it is a demon I will drop this case," Naru threatened Gwen as the girl looked at her cousin with sad eyes.

"Okay I will explain what happened last time but not in this room," John helped the red head up and then Gwen walked over to her bed and grabbed one of her pillows, "and this is not a demon this is a ghost," she walked out to of the room with John right behind the girl not wanting to leave her at the moment.

"You okay Mia," Ayako and Takigawa helped her up.

"Yeah I'm okay but how is Gwen," Mai held her head.

"She is okay," Ayako stated.

"That is good," Mai smiled and they all walked out of the room and to the base.

* * *

-In the base-

Mai and Takigawa went to the kitchen after everyone got settled into the base to get some tea. When they came back they saw Gwen laying on Lin's shoulder with her pillow in her lap as they sat on the sofa, Naru sat at the other end of the sofa while Ayako and John sat at the table. Mai passed out the tea and then sat at the table also.

"Okay Gwen explain to us what is going on and what did that statement mean," Naru questioned calmly and took a sip of his tea.

"Well I guess it all started when Mr. Sato called my brother and asked to investigate this hotel around this time last year," Gwen put a finger on her chin thinking.

-Flash back a year ago-

"Conner I know I said I wanted to investigate this place but you don't have to do this," Gwen looked up at her brother between a talisman that was stuck you her forehead.

"You have to say it is funny Gwen," Ace leaned on Luke as both boys laughed. Gwen ripped the paper off her forehead in anger and glared at the two men who then stopped laughing.

"Sorry Gwen but when Mizuki came earlier this week to talk with Mrs. Sato about the investigation she felt that something was really wrong with the place," Conner looked at her with a frown, "I know how spirits are when you are near them."

"And we don't need you attracting some many spirits," Ace place a hand on my head as he held his laptop bag in the other.

"I can't control it if the spirits want help," Gwen pouted and they all entered the building, "by the way when is Mizuki coming."

"She will be here tomorrow morning with Kai and Kimoko," Conner stated with a smile.

"Welcome IPD to NightCrow hotel," Mrs. Sato greeted with a bow with Mr. Sato on her right.

"Thank you for having us," Conner bowed and the others looked around the lobby.

"Whoa this place is big," Ace stated and got smacked by Luke. As Gwen looked around she shouldered her message bag and shivered then grabbed onto Conner shirt sleeve.

"Well if you would come this way we will talk about everything in the conferees room," Mr. Sato stated walking away from the group and Mrs. Sato gave a nervous laughed and followed her husband.

"So Mr. Sato I have seen in the case file that all the other investigators only found minor problems but when you came to me you said you have had experienced much more than what they reported," Conner opened the case file and folded his hands in front of him and looked at he two.

"Aw yes that is very true," Mr. Sato stated.

"Can you tell me a few things that have happened," Conner asked.

"Of course. A couple of weeks ago our daughter Rin was in the basement putting something in the storage when the light went out and a baby carriage rolled into the hallway. At first she thought it was the wind or a child ghost that she has seen before because she heard a baby crying so she walked over to it and looked inside when she did Rin screamed and ran up to the lobby where me and my wife were cleaning the windows," Mr. Sato said with worry in his voice.

"What did she see in the carriage," Conner questioned. Right then Gwen whispered something that Conner could not make out so he ignored it but he knew that she is sensitive to spirit ever since she was little and so he thought she was just acting up because of that.

"Was it a headless child," everyone looked at Gwen in shock as Ace, Luke and Conner noticed that her blue eyes go dull.

"Y-yes that is correct," Mrs. Sato, "how did you know that," Gwen looked at her and her eyes focused.

"Just a hunch that's all," Gwen smiled and looked down at her hands her face turning a slightly pink.

"Ah well other than that everything has been the same besides what I have told you over the phone," Mr. Sato stated and got up, "I will show you to the room you will be staying in," he left the room and the others followed.

* * *

"Is camera three set up yet guys," Gwen said through the head set as she sat where the TV screens were set up already having two screens up.

"Just give us a minute Gwen," Ace said back another screen popped up, "can you see it."

"Yes I can see it but you see that hall on your right."

"yeah."

"Point the camera down that way and then you can go to the next place," Gwen stated and turned around just as the door opened and Conner walked in with everyone duffle bags not even breaking a sweat.

"how is the set up going Gwen," Conner put the bags on the ground and walked over to his sister.

"Good, Ace and Luke just finished setting the camera up in the basement and now are going to the ballroom," Gwen took the head set off her head and turned to her brother, "something doesn't feel right about this place."

"I know what you are feeling something to dark that hasn't shown itself yet," Conner looked around the room.

"Or maybe it is just waiting for the right people to come to show itself," the siblings turned around to see Mizuki standing in the door frame wearing one of her flower pattern pastel color kimono with one of the long sleeve.

"Mizuki I thought you were not coming until tomorrow," Gwen got up and walked over to the girl but the violet hair looked at Conner.

"You told her the wrong day didn't you," Mizuki glared at the boy.

"Sorry I did but if I didn't lie to her she wouldn't have been able to focus," Conner scratched the back of his head but then got punched really hard in the hard by Gwen.

"You are a jerk," Gwen whispered and walked but over to the monitors where another screen shown and she picked up the head-set, "hey guys the camera is not focused," she said growling a little as the boys responded.

"What do you since when you entered the building again," Conner watched his sister as he stood next to Mizuki.

"A lot of children spirits in the basement that I can since and a few in the ballroom from the last time I was here," Mizuki looked up at Conner, "have you researched anything about this place."

"I got Kai and Kimoko on that a couple of days ago," Conner looked down at her with a smile that made her blush.

"Why do you have so many things Kimoko," the two could hear Kai say from down the hall and they both looked out to see the older male carrying four bags.

"Hey now two of those are your. Then one is mine and the other is Mizuki's so stop complaining," Kimoko crossed her arms after to flicked a piece of dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"They fight like an old married couple don't they," Mizuki giggled a little.

"But they still wont ell each other how they feel will they," Gwen appeared behind them still with the head-set on causing the two to jump a little.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't do that Gwen you can scare people more than ghost," Conner stated and looked at the red head.

"I will take the as a compliment," she smiled and Mizuki could hear Ace's voice coming from the head-set and Gwen walked away.

Later that night after everyone ate and changed out of their clothes from before they sat around the table trying to decided who would go on first watch.

"Well Mizuki shouldn't take any of the watches she might pass out from the spirits," Conner stated.

"You just don't want her to get hurt do you Conner," Ace stated they cause Both and Mizuki to blush.

"I think Kai and Kimoko should take the first watch since they were the last ones to get here," Gwen said messing with her Rubik's cube.

"I Like that idea," Luke stated getting up a stretching then yawned, "well it is almost 11 so lets all head to bed now we have to get up early and do you work," he laughed and headed towards the door.

"Have fun watching the monitors you two love birds," Ace said to Kai and Kimoko while grinning like a fool. Kimoko just rolled her eyes as Kai looked confused.

"Mizuki and I will bring back some blanket just in case you some blanket just in case you guys get cold," Gwen said with a smile.

"Or they could use each others body heat," Ace stated only to get punched in the arm by Conner and they all left.

"Gwen you got the report about what happened in this hotel from Kai right," Mizuki asked after they came back from giving the two the blankets.

"yeah I was planning on reading some tongith before I went to bed," Gwen held up a tan folder.

"Well I was just wondering," Mizuki got under her blankets, "good night," once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

"Must be the spirits," Gwen rubbed her eyes and opened the folder and started to read but then found herself drifting off and when she looked at the clock she realized that it was 1 o'clock in the morning, "wow I must have lost track of time reading again," she yawned and folded the file up and laid it on the table next to her and then flipped off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Mizu: *reads it* hey I'm in this chapter**

**Me: I already told you that before I finished it**

**Gwen: Conner is so mean to me *cute pout***

**Conner: oh don't pout Gwen**

**Me: guys don't fight okay *yawns***

**Mizu: did you stay up writing this story Rosa**

**Me: No actually. I went to bed waiting for you reply last night, which was around 2 and I woke up at 9 this morning and once I'm up Ican go back to bed**

**Gwen: you should take a nap least**

**Me: as nap sounds good but anyways**

**Mizu: please comment and tell Rosalen what you though about this chapter**

**Me: And I wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and also the 4 followers Love Everyone :3**


End file.
